Second Adjournment
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Second Adjournment * Episode Number: 15.5 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 2/10/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Triangulation * Next: Automaton Summary Synopsis The duo reminisce about their home world Prester and its two nations, Anatoray and Disith, how they first meet Claus and Lavie, the protagonist of “Last Exile”, and how they joined Alex Row, captain of the Silvana. They also recalled Maestro Delphine, Dio’s older sister and leader of the Guild, who sought Al as the key to activate Exile. Also reintroduced is Dio’s best friend Lucciola, who sacrificed himself to save Claus, Alvis, and Dio after Dio was driven insane by Delphine. Anatoray and Disith united against the Guild and defeat Delphine. Al activated Exile and used the ship to transport some of the people of Prester to Earth who would start a new world without conflict. As they finish narrating the story, Alvis laments that, no matter where they go, there is still conflict, but Dio encourages Al to not give up. Dio and Al are on the run again, this time chased by Guild Starfishes, against which Dio declares he will protect Al as he promised Claus, whom he once nicknamed “Immelmann”. On a mountainside, in the current time, an older Claus and Lavie appear, with Lavie heading to their vanship to cheerfully collect a sleeping Claus from the cockpit with a wheelchair. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Dio Eraclea Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Tatiana Wisla United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton * Vincent Alzey Last Exile Flashback Characters * Alex Row * Cicada * Claus Valca * Delphine Eraclea * Dunya Scheer * Gale Frank * Gita Rjuna * Holly Mad-thane * Lady Mad-thane * Lavie Head * Lucciola * Ralf Wednesday * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning Featured Locations Earth * Kartoffel * United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith ** Claus and Lavie's Farm Prester (Anatoray-Disith) * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray ** Horizon Cave ** Minagith ** Norkia * Disith ** Gateway Featured Ships * Exiles ** Exile (Anatoray-Disith) * Silvana * Urbanus * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claimh Solais * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ships * Guild Presence Ships * Starfish * Vanships ** Courier Vanships *** Spirit of Grand Stream ** Military Vanships *** Ship One Trivia *An adjournment is when the players in a chess game leave with an agreement to resume the game at a later date, this is so far the second adjournment in the series, as the first one was; First Adjournment. *An adjournment is when a chess game is temporarily suspended so it can be continued at a later time. In this second recap episode, Dio and Al narrate the events of “Last Exile” from their point of view. *This episode uses the Last Exile opening sequence instead of the Fam opening sequence, and has the Last Exile ending song instead of the Fam ending song. Category:Episodes